Kurogitsune (spirit)
Kurogitsune (クロギツネ , Black Fox) is the name of Taka's Former Zanpakutou and takes the form of twin katana which he wears on his hip. Both swords have a black and gold wrapped hilt and a circular crossguard. Her spirit either can manifest as an inu female with white hair and golden brown eyes wearing an outfit similar to that of the shinigami except its white with red priestess pants underneath or a large white wolf. Character Outline Appearance Her spirit either can manifest as an inu female with white hair and golden brown eyes wearing an outfit similar to that of the shinigami except its white with red priestess pants underneath or a large white wolf Personality She is highly mischievous, and tends to get bored rather easily. She also enjoys taunting her opponents, is rather flirtatious, and seems to possess a slight sadistic streak (or a more aggressive side to her flirtatious nature), based on her comments about "playing" with Sengetsu when she first materialized infront of him few minutes before her first fight with Taka while using the Tenshintai. She also cares for the well-being of her master as she snapped at Sengetsu when Taka first used Yomi in their training match. Synopsis Powers & Abilities Enhanced Speed: Kurogitsune has shown tremendous speed comparable to Shunpo, great enough to fight on even ground with her partner. Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Despite not looking physically powerful, Kurogitsune still has enough strength to send Taka several metres away with just one punch. She can also use her claws to perform slashing attacks. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Kurogitsune has shown great swordsmanship as well, able to easily keep up with Taka. Zanpakutō :At anytime Kurogitsune can manifest a copy of her zanpakutou form to use in combat. Shikai: To release her shikai powers, she holds her blades in a similar manner of Shunsui Kyōraku as she calls out Ashes rise now and become my shield, Flames burn now and become my blade (灰は上昇し、私の盾になると、炎は燃えて私の刃になる, Hai wa jōshō shi, watashi no tate ni naru to,-en wa moete watashi no ha ni naru) and her twin swords erupt with a fiery aura as they change into a pair of golden bladed Dao Swords with a crimson tassel on the end of the hilt and a star shaped crossguard; once they form the aura vanishes leaving one to wonder whats her shikai's power if not fire. :Shikai Special Ability: Her shikai's power come from the manipulation of cosmic forces and reishi, arranging spirit particles in different arrays for different purposes. Her techniques are called Kami (神, Deity) and are named after the kami of Shinto beliefs. :: Amaterasu (天照, Illuminating Heaven): This is the first technique revealed and as its name states its the manipulation of spiritual particles to form light which is capable of dispelling illusion type attacks and canceling out Darkness based techs. ::Hachiman (八幡神, God of War): This is an offensive technique that channels the reishi in the air to her blades and allowing her to fire shock waves of spirit energy at her opponents. ::Tsukuyomi (月読 , Moon Reader): This is one her most used techniques for evasion purposes. It allows for her to become shadow-like and have incoming attacks pass through her seamlessly, but there's a catch she can only remain intangible for a span of 5 minutes and then she cant become intangible again for a time period of 10 minutes, This makes it both a great power but also a great burden as if her opponents would discover the weakness of her technique it could be disastrous for her. :: Susanoo (須佐能乎, God of Sea and Storms): This is a technique that is usable in both Shikai and Bankai forms, but its function and abilities are different in each form. Kuro summons forth a large gate created by the reishi in the air and molded into this shape. The gate has strange statues atop of it and on the front of the gate in the inscription of a large eye with a ripple-shaped pattern placed right in the middle of it. It remains closed, and when closed, can be used as a means of defense. When opened, it releases a powerful light that can paralyze anyone who is within reflecting distance. :: Fūjin (風神, God of Wind): To use Kuro forms a single hand seal which resembles her praying, then by focusing her reishi into her hands the technique takes form as a sphere of pure energy in the palm of her hand, this ball can be thrown or molded around her hands to strike his opponents at close range. The Fujin technique also carries the effect that if it makes contact the victim often feels an escalating burning sensation akin to a poison racing through their bodies. :: Raijin (雷神, God of Thunder): This technique is one of his most powerful in shikai and unbeatable in bankai. To use she channels the reishi out of the air and forms it into a powerful lightning bolt, to this effect when used the air is often void of spirit particles and when fired it scars the landscape due to its power and force. :: Yomi (黄泉, Underworld): This technique creates dark dragons out of Reishi to attack, defend or ensnare her opponents movements, this technique was used against Sengetsu after the latter used Juu Chidori's ultimate attack against her owner and it was strong enough to deflect the attack but just barely. Category:To be Deleted